I am a Pirate!
by XxxGrimxxX
Summary: One day Lovino Vargas is kidnapped by pirates! And not just any pirates, they are captained by Antonio Carriedo the most feared man in the seven seas... And what's worse- Antonio has taken a liking to him? Lovino has no idea how he will get out of this, but... then again... does he even want to? And, why did the crew take him anyway? (Spamano, Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Grim! I love Spamano pirate stories (Pirate!Spain in general) so I decided to write one…I hope to include some other pairings in the future (though its mostly Spamano) Excuse me if this story goes off in random directions I'm just thinking it up as I write…Also, I've edited this chapter cause it didn't really make sense the first time… thanks for the advice Mighty Agamemnon! R&R if ya like, enjoy!**

**[WARNING: Contains Romano therefore contains bad words]**

**{DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia}**

**.o0o.**

* * *

Lovino sighed and tilted his head back, breathing in the salty air that blew past him, past his home, and towards the town that was placed near the coast. He looked down at the basket he was carrying; full of freshly picked tomatoes. _They look delicious…_ He began contemplating whether or not he should eat one when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Lovinooo! Are you done yet?" his little brother Feliciano yelled from a top the hill their house was perched on. "Yeah, I'm coming Feli!" he yelled back over the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks on the shore. The brothers kept a tomato field right on the coast about half an hour out of town.

"Here you go Feli." Lovino said, dropping the basket on the table in the house. "Oh thank you fratello! I'm going to make amazing pasta!" Feliciano squealed, hugging his brother. "Then go do it idiot!"

It was around the time of year the Lovino and his brother would go to town more often to sell their tomatoes, Lovino finished packing the cart and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Thank you fratello! I'll be back soon." Said Feli as he began heading down the road towards town with the tomatoes. Lovino nodded and walked back into the house, he went into his room, pulled off his shirt and flopped down on the bed. _What a day…_ He sighed and slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the waves in the sea.

* * *

"Captain, you alright?" Gilbert asked nervously, poking Antonio's cheek. Antonio jumped and looked at his friend, with a big grin plastered on his face. "What Gil? I'm fine!" he chirped. He had zoned out of their conversation, thinking of the next time he would see land. "Ah… what were you saying Gil?" the captain asked, laughing at his first mate who slammed his head on the table. "The awesome me was saying that you nearly slipped up the last time we were in town…" Gilbert muttered, running his hand through his silver hair.

"I didn't slip up _badly_. I just smiled a bit Gil!" Antonio wined.

"That's why you're lucky" The first mate grumbled as he got up and left the room.

Antonio sat for a moment, then walked to his door, wiped the smile off his face and kicked the door open. "Listen up dogs!" he snarled, waiting for the crew to fall in line. "Alfred where are we?" He yelled up at the man in the crows nest.

Alfred looked down and cupped his hands around his mouth, "There's land ahead captain!" He yelled down. Antonio smirked and tilted his three pointed hat. "You heard him, Get ready to land! We're gonna raid!" He yelled, turning around and walking up to rest his hand on the tiller.

The ship's cook, Elizabeta walked over to him and lightly punched his shoulder; "Since when are you calling us dogs?" she asked, laughing a bit. He looked at her with a goofy smile on his face, "Gilbert was yelling at me for slipping up earlier so I'm practicing." He said cheerfully. The woman chuckled, and without another word, she walked back towards the kitchens.

* * *

Lovino woke up to a sharp knocking at the door. He rolled over in his bed groaning, "It's open Feli!" There was a pause, then another bang on the door. Lovino sat up, "GODDAMNIT!" He stomped out of his room towards the door, completely forgetting the fact that he had no shirt on. "What do you want Felic-" Before he could finish his brothers name, the door was busted off its hinges and fell to the floor in front of him. He began backing away from the now empty door frame, utterly speechless. "Who…?" he managed to stutter before three men entered the room.

Suddenly, Lovino felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He was able to make out laughing and talking over the throbbing of his head, "This one's cute isn't he?" a voice said. "Lets get him back to the ship; a kidnapping will keep people afraid of Toni yeah? Especially with that rumor going around..." that was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

.o0o.

Lovino could hear the loud crash of the waves hitting the walls around him. His eyes fluttered open, head still throbbing from the day before. "What happened…?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Whaddaya think?" a man sneered from next the bed he was laying on. Lovino sat up quickly, looking at his apparent captor.

The man had wavy chocolate brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and amazing deep green eyes. He wore a white shirt and brown pants with boots that were buckled at his knees. The man also wore a red coat with golden lace and tassels decorating it, and a red tri pointed hat with a feather sticking out one side.

Lovino glared at the man, "Why the FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!" He yelled, face turning bright red. The man snickered, "Why does it matter?" he said in a noticeably Spanish accent, and with a sick grin spreading across his face. "Who… are you?" Lovino said cautiously, suddenly disturbed by the sheer darkness of the man. The man looked at him and held out his hand and smirked, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Captain of _El Sombra_." Lovino froze. _El Sombra_ was captained by the most feared pirate in the seven seas. He was known as the 'shadow keeper', leading a band of evil coldblooded killers. "y-you're?" He said quietly, slowly becoming pale. Lovino tried to get out of the bed, away from the pirate, but fell to the floor upon trying to take a step. "HA! Good luck with that" Said Antonio, smirking as he walked around the bed.

"See, we couldn't have you trying to escape…" He said laughing coldly, as he kicked the chain attaching Lovino to the bed. Suddenly, I silver haired man with red eyes strutted into the room. "Ah! Look who's awake; shall I have Lizzie prepare a meal for him Cap'n?" The man asked. "I suppose so Gilbert…" The Spaniard sighed in annoyance, redirecting his attention to the new prisoner as 'Gilbert' left. Lovino sat on the floor quietly, he could not believe that of all the things that could happen to him; he had to be kidnapped by _Antonio Carriedo_. "Would you mind telling me your name?" Antonio said with that same twisted grin. "L-Lovino… Vargas." the Italian muttered nervously, snapping out of his thoughts. Lovino carefully stood up and sat back on the bed, backing up to the headboard and as far away from the Captain as he could be.

"Well" Antonio snickered, tilting his hat again out of habit. "I certainly hope you enjoy your stay, _Lovino_." He said, and before the Italian could say another word, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**.o0o.**

**Translation~ Sombra = Shadow**

**A/N- Sorry if this has some mistakes in it I edited as best I could, and I'm also sorry if the characters STILL didn't seem like themselves... I decided to keep that one time where Lovi swears at Antonio cause he's feisty like that and doesn't know who Toni is yet! I know this didn't have any romance but remember it's the intro! I'm excited for your feedback, I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Grim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! Grim's not dead! Yeah… I'm a terrible updater in case you hadn't noticed, but I'm working on it… kinda… I was really surprised that this got so many followers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this fic, I didn't think the first chapter would get any attention at all :) R&R if ya like, enjoy!**

**[WARNING: Romano = bad words]**

**{DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia (it's probably better that way)}**

.o0o.

* * *

"Here." The woman named Elizabeta said, shoving a plate of food Lovino's face. This was his third day on the rocking mass of wood known as _El Sombra_. He found that staying silent was his best bet, seeing as everyone else talked so much.

He looked down at the plate in front of him. It was pasta. He carefully picked up the fork that the Hungarian woman had given him, and then set it back down. He had no appetite at the moment. "What? You don't like it?" Elizabeta asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "N-No, I'm not hungry…" He said, hoping he wouldn't upset her. She looked at him and smirked, shaking her head. "I leave it incase you do get hungry." She said, and then she spun around and walked out the door.

Lovino had noticed that there were a few interesting things about the crew of this ship, for example, they all had the outward appearance and personalities of the cold blooded killers he had heard ran the famed ship. Yet, if you were careful enough and looked very closely, you could see that some of them were actually pretty nice. Of coarse he did not verbally point this out, seeing as anyone of them would happily send him over the plank just as easily as they could accidentally let a smile slip.

Suddenly, the door burst open, snapping the Italian out of his thoughts. "Good afternoon" a familiar, sly, Spanish voice purred. Lovino avoided eye contact with the Captain as he approached the bed he was chained to. Antonio pulled up a chair and sat down in front of his 'prisoner' so to speak. "I have an interesting proposition for you" He said, smirking and tilting his hat which cast a shadow over his green eyes, darkening them. The Italian's brows knitted together as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Proposition?" he asked curiously. The Spaniard chuckled a bit, "Yeah, the proposition is, I'll stop locking you up in here, but you have to join my crew." He said, smirking. "And if I refuse?" Lovino asked, out of pure curiosity seeing as he was in no position to refuse the captain's offer. At this, a sly grin spread across Antonio's face; he held up his left arm horizontally and with his other, he walked to fingers across the length of his arm and off his elbow, making them fall. "A short trip and a long drop off the plank." He said menacingly. The Italian paled slightly, but then quickly nodded. "Okay… I'll join your crew." He said nervously. Antonio smirked once again, he stood up and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment, he turned and said, "I'll have one of the dogs brief you." And with that, the door shut behind him. Leaving Lovino to contemplate what this meant for his future, and of coarse, to think about how a dog could possibly brief him about anything.

* * *

Antonio shut the door to Lovino's room, and casually glanced around to make sure now one was watching him; upon finding the hall vacant, he allowed his smile to spread across his face, and fist pumped the air at his success of getting Lovino to join the crew. _It wasn't exactly blackmail…_ he thought, laughing to himself. He then wiped his bright smile off his face, and casually walked up the stairs at the end of the hall, and entered onto the main deck.

"Matthew!" He barked at one of the cabin boys that happened to be milling around the deck. The cabin boy, 'Matthew' quickly ran over, "Yes Captn'?" He asked. Antonio looked down at him, "Go get new clothes and prep Lovino to be a deck hand." He said, trying not to let his smile slip through. "Aye, Sir!" The boy said, then ran past the captain and down to the ship's stores for extra clothing.

Antonio then sighed, and walked into the Captain's quarters, sitting back at his desk. Suddenly, a sharp knock came at the door, "Whaddaya want?" He said loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. Gilbert opened the door, "Can we trust him?" he asked before Antonio could say anything. "What do you mean Gil?" The captain said through his usual goofy grin.

"Well, how do we know that he won't figure you out? And if he does, who says he won't go telling everyone?" The first mate asked nervously.

"I don't think Lovi would betray us so easily! And if he 'figures me out' as you say, we can just explain the predicament."

"Lovi? What's a Lovi?"

"That's his nickname!"  
Gilbert laughed, "okay fine. But if he does talk, the awesome me will send him off the plank." Antonio sighed in concern. "Fine. But I'm telling you he won't!" He yelled after the Prussian as he left the room.

* * *

Lovino opened the door, now clean and fully clothed and followed Matthew out of the room, and down the hall towards the stairs leading up to the main deck. It was the first time he had been out of that room, the ship was surprisingly clean, and fancy too.

Matthew briefed him on what his job as deck hand would entail, and how the ship was laid out, incase he was asked to go somewhere. The cabin boy was surprisingly shy, and friendly; compared to what Lovino had assumed the entire crew would be like. He was extremely curious upon the subject of the crew, but mainly Antonio. "Uh, Matthew? What's the captain like?" He asked carefully. Matthew turned around, "Oh he's really ni- s..scary." He said, stuttering slightly mid-sentence, "But a great captain none the less." He added quickly, as he pushed open the doors to the main deck. "If I were you I would go see him now" Matthew said, gesturing towards the captain's quarters.

Lovino took a deep breath and walked towards the door to Antonio's quarters, suddenly Gilbert pushed the door open and the Italian ran into him, getting knocked to the ground. "OW." Lovino said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Watch where your going kid." Gilbert said, pulling him up by the collar and pushing him into the room. Before Lovino could retort, the door was slammed in his face. _That's the second time I've had a door closed on me..._ He thought, moodily.

"Ah, I see you're finally ready?" Antonio said from behind him. Lovino shuddered slightly and turned around. "Yes." He said nervously. The captain snickered, and nodded; tipping his hat again.

"Welcome to the crew Vargas."

"Aye Captain." The Italian said reluctantly, recalling how Matthew had told him 'how to use pirate lingo'. He never thought he would be calling someone Captain. Ever.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across Antonio's face, he stood and walked over to Lovino, circling him and chuckling. "W-what?" The Italian asked nervously, watching Antonio. The Captain stopped in front of him, and leaned in very close, making Lovino shiver again. "It's just, when you called me captain," the Spaniard purred, "It was so… _Cute_" He finished his sentence with that sly grin plastered on his face, yet, Lovino felt his cheeks burn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if there are any mistakes please let me know!  
**


End file.
